Katamine is an FDA approved dissociatve anesthetic agent that has been in clinical and/or investigational use for approx. 25 yrs, frequently in pediatric, aged or poor risk population. However, ketamine is notably associated with mild "emergence" reactions, characterized by altered preceptions, bizarre or impoverished thought content and impaired cognition. Ketamine emergence reactions have generated interest because they produce a mild and transient model of schizoprenia like symptoms and because of the recent discoverery that ketamine is an